


Бумажный солдат

by WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Catch-22 - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: Солдат всегда остаётся солдатом. Даже без сыворотки.





	

Он был бы рад – в огонь и в дым,  
За вас погибнуть дважды…

Б. Окуджава

 

– Молодой человек, вы ещё не передумали служить родине?

Скрипучий голос выдернул Стива Роджерса из пучин чёрной тоски. Стив вздрогнул и обернулся. Сперва не увидел никого: он так привык смотреть на собеседников снизу вверх, что не сразу догадался опустить глаза. А когда догадался – постарался не слишком таращиться.

– Н-нет. Конечно, нет. Сэр, – выпалил Стив и торопливо спрятал за спину проклятую бумажонку с жирной, наглой и безнадёжной «F». 

Рост окликнувшего его человека едва пересекал отметку в пять футов, зато толщина линз в роговых очках была не меньше двух дюймов. Из-за этого казалось, что пронзительные светло-серые глазки смотрят из глубоких стаканов. Приличный тёмно-синий костюм, кокетливо прикрытая жидкими прядками плешь, носорожьи крупные морщины и зеркально надраенные ботинки. Ну и тип! Если кто и мог быть меньше похож на военного, чем Стив, то только он.

Человек пригладил волосёнки и ехидно-понимающе усмехнулся, продемонстрировав неожиданно острые белые зубы.

– Ни мне, ни тебе на фронт не попасть, Роджерс, – скрипнул он, убивая последнюю надежду. – Этого никто не отменит. Чудес не бывает. Но и для нас есть работа на благо Америки.

Физически полноценные парни насмешливо косились на двоих недомерков, секретничавших у выхода из призывного пункта. А полуголый атлет с агитационного плаката смотрел просто-таки издевательски.

– Откуда вы…

– Энтони Дэвис, старший инспектор особого отдела Бюро. – Отработанный жест – и перед носом Стива возникло солидное удостоверение. Честь по чести. – Будем знакомы. Я попросил одного своего приятеля высматривать таких, как ты. Двоих уже поймал, в Квинсе и в Сохо. Третьим будешь?

– Таких, как я? – тупо повторил Стив, пытаясь успеть за полётом мысли Дэвиса.

– Как я. Упрямых. Никому не нужных. Любящих родину и готовых ради неё… на многое. Воевать-то можно по-всякому, Роджерс.

Он смотрел снизу вверх, но казалось – вровень. А то и сверху.

Такой же, как Стив. Упрямый и ненужный.

–Я готов, мистер Дэвис. Я попробую. Что нужно делать?

Дэвис взял его под локоть и подтолкнул к порогу. Ни он, ни тем более Стив не обратил внимания, каким тяжёлым взглядом проводил их невзрачный пожилой мужичок, терпеливо ожидавший под какой-то запертой дверью в общем коридоре. 

 

***

 

Первый месяц на новой работе походил на магниевую вспышку. Нет, он длился двести лет. Каждый день – вечность, но Стив не успевал обрывать листки календаря, теряя недели и декады. Никогда раньше он так не уставал. Никогда раньше он не был так увлечён.

 

– Война – это большая контрольная работа, ребята, – говорил Энтони Дэвис, меряя шагами маленькую, прокуренную до мутной желтизны комнатку. – Для всех и для каждого. Она как бы показывает, что у человека в самой серёдке. Даёт возможность проявить себя. И в хорошем, и во всякой дряни. В дряни – особенно.

Стены пестрели схемами. В углу сиротливо притулилась карта боевых действий армии США.

– Ближе к делу, шеф, – развязно протянул Малыш Итон и выпустил в низкий потолок струю плотного дыма. Его длиннющие ноги занимали половину комнаты.

Малышу было категорически запрещено курить. Малыш не расставался с пачкой вонючих «Пэл Мэл». Стив подозревал, что таким нехитрым образом Малыш доказывает окружающим и своей эмфиземе, что ни хрена не боится в один прекрасный день выблевать лёгкие. Вообще-то, познакомившись с Итоном и его привычками, Стив думал, что вот тут ему и конец придёт. От такой дозы сизых душных клубов астма придёт в экстаз, и не успеют дотащить до больнички. Но, как ни странно, ничего плохого не случилось. Астма сидела за грудиной тихо-тихо, за что Стив был ей предельно признателен.

– Ближе некуда, Итон, – сказал Дэвис, и в привычном уже скрипе явственно прозвучала укоризна. – Одни воюют, рвут жилы, чтобы не пустить к нам гитлеровскую заразу, а другие греют руки на общей беде. И кто-то должен позаботиться, чтобы последних стало как можно меньше. Куда ближе-то, Итон?

Малыш скептически фыркнул, демонстративно скрестив жилистые руки на груди. Джонни Финч едва заметно изогнул бровь. Стивен в очередной раз восхитился, до чего изящно у Джонни получается любое движение. Просто манжету поправит – залюбуешься. И в целом Джонни красавец хоть куда: кудри цвета старого золота, зеленовато-голубые огромные глазищи… Откуда такие точёные кисти могли взяться в Квинсе – непонятно. Грация эльфа из сказки. Хотя насчёт последнего Стив знал: вся эта томная пластика – от больного сердца. Если Джонни дёрнется порезче, то мигом начинает хватать ртом воздух, как рыба на берегу. А если вот так, потихоньку, то и не заметно ничего.

А Дэвис, всё так же катаясь из угла в угол, говорил дальше.

– Каждый, кому хоть немного довелось покомандовать себе подобными, мнит себя Аресом, богом войны. Власть сама по себе – штука опасная, а власть военная – втройне. Командиру же нельзя сказать, что он выдал идиотский приказ, а надо просто выполнять. Нельзя поставить вопрос на голосование. На этом держится армия, ребята. Как только очередного умника не отдадут под трибунал за обсуждение приказа – всё, полный развал. И этим пользуются. Вы даже не можете себе представить, насколько пользуются. А ещё наше прекрасное военное ведомство…

– Это понятно, – протянул Джонни. – При чём здесь мы?

Дэвис нацелил на него свои нереальные линзы.

– Не перебивай, Финч. Я говорил о том, что наше военное ведомство не справляется со своей задачей, и между различными родами войск частенько нет согласованности. Я уже не говорю о соперничестве с Военно-морским ведомством. Президент очень обеспокоен этим. Поэтому начинается работа по созданию Управления национальной безопасности. Когда левая рука не ведает, что творит правая, войны толком не выиграть. Минута, Итон, и задашь свои вопросы. Но убедить Конгресс в том, что необходимо создать на деньги налогоплательщиков ещё одну чиновничью организацию очень тяжело. Особенно сейчас, когда сами знаете, что с налогами творится. Поэтому надо сперва собрать доказательную базу, показать, насколько вредна раскоординированность силовых структур. Это и будет нашей работой, парни. И полномочий от президента лично у нас до… много. Курировать нас будет сам Джеймс Форрестол.

Пауза.

– Я-то думал, нас для каких-то опытов собрали, – усмехнулся Малыш. – Чтоб суперсолдат клепать, к примеру. Или отраву какую попробовать. Почему инвалиды, шеф? Неужели нет ребят покрепче?

Дэвис развернулся к свету так, что его очки вдруг превратились в две чёрные дыры. Это выглядело жутковато.

– Есть, – обычным голосом сказал он. – Конечно, есть. Но мне нужны были вы. Сироты, чтобы никакого давления на родню. Неизлечимо больные, явившиеся на призывные пункты. То есть знающие, что проживут недолго, не жалеющие себя ради родины. Высокий ай-кью. Риск, конечно, есть, но он есть всегда. Все профессионалы в этой области так или иначе повязаны с инспектируемыми, и, следовательно, ненадёжны. Нужны совершенно новые люди, на которых невозможно повлиять.

– Мы ничего не умеем, мистер Дэвис, – впервые с утра открыл рот Стив. – Это проблема.

– Это решаемая проблема. – Дэвис повернул голову, и дыры исчезли. – Я научу вас. Легко не будет, предупреждаю. – Он вдруг сдёрнул очки, сощурился, как крот. Изменил тон: – По прогнозам врачей я должен был умереть пять лет назад. Но пока у меня есть настоящее дело, я не могу себе этого позволить. Так вы со мной?

– Да, шеф, – ответил за всех Джонни.

 

Это был безумный месяц. От схем бухгалтерских проводок рябило в глазах. Тошнило от протоколов аудита. Ведомости… Порядок отчётности…

Каждый из них троих не раз обещал убить старшего инспектора Дэвиса. Не убил. И сами они всё ещё были живы к окончанию экспресс-учёбы.

К концу месяца шеф выдал им настоящие дела. Точнее, развёл по комнатам, до потолка заваленным документами. Как щенят с моста.

– Это только с тридцать восьмого, – небрежно обронил Дэвис, ехидно наблюдавший за округлившими глаза учениками, – когда стало ясно, что войны не избежать.

– Что ж тогда Пёрл-Харбор просрали, если всё заранее известно было? – буркнул грубиян Итон, запуская руки в жёсткие чёрные патлы.

– Вот и выяснишь, – припечатал шеф. – Военно-морские силы – твои.

Стиву достались летуны. Жаль. Он хотел сухопутные войска: именно в их рядах сейчас исполнял свой долг единственный друг Стива Баки Барнс. Но пехоту принял Джонни. Генерал маленькой бумажной армии должен был обобщать, сводить и просеивать всё, что нароют его солдаты. Битва обещала быть долгой.

 

***

Второй месяц службы напоминал не вспышку, а марафонский забег. Хитрый очкастый демон оказался совершенно прав: у троих списанных со всех счетов калек оказалось достаточно дыхания на такую дистанцию. И второе дыхание открылось, и третье. Конечно, сперва он их проверял. Были у Дэвиса наработки, какие-то контрольные точки, которые подопечные должны были заметить. Некие факты, на которые обязательно надо обратить внимание. Они отмечали и обращали, и даже больше. Потом перестал проверять, целиком погрузившись в анализ. 

Дэвис поощрял командную работу и взаимопомощь, вопреки стратегии большинства боссов «разделяй и властвуй». Он корректировал их действия, да они и сами приноровились, и горы бумаг уже не пугали, а вызывали азарт.

И Стив был бы вполне счастлив, если бы не...

 

– Нельзя, – безапелляционно сказал Дэвис.

– Шеф, но это же беспредел, – повторил Стив, не веря собственным ушам. – Вы посмотрите, восемьдесят боевых вылетов! При норме пятьдесят. Полковник Кэткарт просто гробит свой полк. А по хозяйственным ведомостям, уходящим в военное ведомство, ротации проходят регулярно. Там ничего не сверяют, и он получает обмундирование и подъёмные на несуществующих новобранцев, тогда как его парни сходят с ума в этом аду без дембеля!

Дэвис нейтрально молчал, вороша сводные ведомости на столе. Давал понять, что его ждёт куча дел. Стив чувствовал, как собирается ниже кадыка чёртов привычный клапан, который пропускает воздух только внутрь, но не выпускает наружу.

– Это происходит сейчас, – сдавленно сказал он. – Не в тридцать восьмом. Сейчас творится дикая несправедливость, а вы говорите, что это нельзя прекратить.

– И повторю, Роджерс. Нельзя. – Дэвис устало потёр переносицу, и Стив невольно задумался, какую же тяжесть приходится таскать шефу на носу. – Мы собираем колоду козырей для большой игры. Кэткарт и его хитроумный подполковник Корн не будут тузами в этой колоде, но и шестёрками не назовёшь. Неплохая карта. А стоит просочиться слуху, что кормушку засекли, они мигом ликвидируют все следы. Это Италия, за океаном, пока доедет комиссия… Ещё месяц, Роджерс. Надо подождать месяц.

– За месяц, – прохрипела за Стива его болезнь, – могут погибнуть десятки, сотни тех, кому уже положено быть дома. Кто уже отвоевал и за себя… и за меня… и за вас… шеф!

Проклятое удушье подкатывало всё ближе, и слова вырывались отрывистые, как воронье карканье. Животная паника – вечный спутник астмы – заставила вытянуть шею и стиснуть кулаки, будто от этого воздух пройдёт лучше.

Дэвис молча метнулся к стенному шкафу, выдернул из его чрева сверкающий серебристый бокс… Игла впилась в плечо через рукав рубашки, и спустя минуту знакомая до дрожи мятно-холодноватая волна разлилась по телу, смывая спазм. Стив выдохнул и плавно осел на подставленный стул.

– Месяц, – как заводная игрушка, повторил шеф и положил маленькую жёсткую руку на его взмокший затылок. – И твой любитель пирогов и пышек получит своё.

– У вас всегда шприц с адреналином в шкафу? – прошептал Стив. Ватные колени ещё тряслись.

– И адреналин, и нитроглицерин, и ещё кое-что. – Дэвис вернулся за стол. – Позавчера вот Финчу пригодилось. Собственно, из-за него я запрещаю тебе до поры трогать Кэткарта и любую другую вычисленную сволочь. Даже мелкую сошку.

И замолчал, выверенными движениями артритчика листая конторскую книгу. Стив терпеливо ждал. Он уже знал: если шеф что-то захочет ему сказать, то скажет и так, а если нет – бесполезно сотрясать воздух.

– Финч нашёл систему, – всё-таки отверз уста Дэвис. – И это очень серьёзно. После обеда я выдам схему, будете с Итоном по ней проверять свои участки.

– Хотелось бы знать чуть больше, – намекнул Стив, подаваясь вперёд. Кажется, на этот раз он легко отделался.

– Будет и больше, – неожиданно покладисто согласился шеф. – Склеим общую картину, хотя бы вчерне, и можно будет о чём-то говорить. Возможно, создание министерства нацбезопасности окажется на втором плане…

 

Они вцепились в работу, как бульдоги. Так, чтобы кусок из челюстей можно было выдрать только вместе с зубами. Джонни, Стив и Малыш Итон забывали бы о сне и пище, не возьми Дэвис на себя функции Цербера. Они уже знали, что «систему Финча» зовут именем древнего многоголового чудовища. Следы зверя они находили повсюду, но ухватиться не могли ни за одну из сотни голов. Теракты и диверсии, хищения и убийства – намёки, оговорки в докладах и рапортах, скверно выправленная отчётность, наскоро замятые преступления и белыми нитками стёганые расследования. Каждый командир, понятное дело, старается выставить свою часть в наилучшем виде и скрыть всё хоть сколько-то сомнительное. Неохота и недосуг ему разбираться, облажался ли по дурости погибший лейтенант или это вовсе не несчастный случай, а чья-то злая воля. 

Зато у особого отдела было время и желание разбираться. Росчерк пера президента давал им в руки оружие помощнее самой длинноствольной гаубицы. Они учились стрелять прицельно. Засекреченные под гриф запросы мчались по стране, и, чтобы доставить в Нью-Йорк пачку бумаг, иногда вылетал специальный самолёт. Дни плавали в дыму «Пэл Мэл».

Впервые за двадцать три года Стив жил полной жизнью. У него были новые друзья, такие же, как он сам, только лучше и умнее. У него был обожаемый наставник, который почти всеведущ и никогда не забывает разогнать всех спать или на обед. Стив почти не помнил родителей и млел от такой заботы. Появилась настоящая, нужная работа, которая получалась у него день ото дня всё лучше. Он стал равноправным членом команды. У него даже обнаружились настоящие враги: полковник Кэткарт и древняя неуловимая тварь.

Полное счастье Стива Роджерса отравляли только две вещи: бессменный полк Кэткарта и невозможность написать Баки о своей работе. Очень хотелось рассказать, что он, Стив, больше не балласт, а защищает родину на бумажном фронте, на котором тоже кому-то надо воевать. Да, ещё немного было досадно, что некогда порисовать, но это как раз ещё успеется.

Второй месяц плавно катился к концу, оставалось чуть-чуть…

 

***

 

Дежурный на входе неодобрительно зевнул, но кнопку, открывающую дверь, нажал. Стив вывалился на улицу. Ночной Нью-Йорк встретил его зыбким городским мраком и сырым холодом: недавно закончился дождь.

Правый ботинок просил каши, и все встречные лужи торопились засвидетельствовать прорехе своё почтение. Левый с виду держался молодцом, но в нём хлюпало точно так же, как и в правом. Разве что потише, без экспрессии. И деньги есть, жалование им положили неплохое, да некогда сходить в обувной. Вот завтра обязательно надо сходить, уже и шеф ругал. Говорил, что они – приличная контора, а не сборище оборванцев. Завтра в обед – обязательно.

Стив примерился перепрыгнуть очередной водоём, определив его по слабым бликам тусклого фонаря. Прыгнул. Разумеется, не до…

Грязная вода, взметнувшись веером брызг, оросила брюки до колен.

– Хорошо скачешь, козлик!

Стив судорожно обернулся, чуть не упал. Он был уверен, что улица пуста…

Женщина стояла в трёх шагах от лужи. Высокая, прямая. Фонарный свет – скупой, как Шейлок, – позволял рассмотреть только силуэт.

– Простите, мисс, – промямлил Стив, неловко выбираясь из лужи и молясь господу всемогущему, чтобы подошва не отвалилась именно сейчас. – Я вас облил?

Господь внял, и внешне ботинок остался похожим на целый. Особенно в полумраке.

– Я не такая дура, чтобы подставляться, – хохотнула хрипловато смутившая его дама. Стив обратил внимание, что подол её пышной юбки коротковат по общепринятым стандартам. – Откуда так поздно, красавчик?

Она шагнула ближе, и последние сомнения растаяли. Губы намазаны так густо, что кажутся чёрными. Глаза обведены жирной каймой, которая только подчёркивает глубокие тени под нижними веками. Она единым взглядом исчислила его до последнего цента.

– Со службы, мисс, – учтиво ответил Стив. – Ненормированный рабочий день, знаете ли.

Проститутка снова коротко рассмеялась.

– Прям как у меня, красавчик, прям как у меня. Не желаешь ли проводить девушку? Почти коллегу, так сказать?

Стив замялся. Отшивать он не умел никого, да и никогда раньше не клеили его на улице. А уж как реагировать на «коллегу», он вообще не представлял.

Но женщина истолковала эту нерешительность иначе.

– Да понятно, мало у кого сейчас деньги водятся, – сказала она, беря его, растерянного, под руку. – Я же сходу такие вещи вижу. У меня другое.

– Какое? – невольно вырвалось у Стива. Он машинально тронулся с места, стараясь не слышать, как булькает в ботинках.

– Устала сегодня. – Женщина доверительно прижалась к его боку, и это было приятно. От неё пахло странно: смесью мускуса и ванили. Она была выше Стива, даже если вычесть каблуки. Она сложила губки бантиком: – А если вернусь без клиента, будут проблемы. Просто посидишь до рассвета в моей комнате, окэй? Поспишь. И я посплю. И никто ничего никому не должен.

Голова у Стива пошла кругом. Не должен?!

– Почему вы решили, что я…

Она дёрнула его за локоть, обрывая возмущённый спич.

– Я знаю людей, малыш, – сказала шлюха, улыбаясь, словно ангел. – А у тебя и вовсе на лбу написано. Ты не допустишь, чтобы леди страдала. Тем более, тебе это ничего не будет стоить.

– Не в деньгах дело, – по инерции препирался Стив, уже зная, что никуда не денется. И она это тоже знала. – Просто…

– Иди уже просто, – вздохнула она, снова не дав ему договорить. – Не пострадает твоя драгоценная репутация. Никто не узнает, дело ясное. У меня, знаешь ли, тоже репутация.

Об этом Стив не думал, но пока подбирал подходящую контраргументацию, уже пришли. Это всё потому, что мокрые ноги сильно мёрзли и мешали размышлять.

 

В её комнате оказалось неожиданно тепло и чисто. Только слабый, забитый ванильным ароматизатором, запах пота и похоти намекал, что чистота здесь – только снаружи.

– Снимай свою рвань, я тебе сухие носки дам, – сказала она, совсем по-домашнему развешивая в шкафу своё полупальто и куртку Стивена. Между делом стёрла помаду бумажной салфеткой. – На полочке возьми газет, набей в ботинки, а то до утра не высохнут. Сюда ставь, к паровому.

Стив слушался беспрекословно, полностью утратив волю к сопротивлению. Только сейчас он понял, как не хотел возвращаться в пустую свою, стылую комнату. Потому, наверное, и засиделся на работе до позднего вечера. 

– Как тебя зовут? – спросил Стив, с наслаждением шевеля согревающимися пальцами ног в толстых вязаных носках.– А то неудобно как-то.

– Люсильда, – она кокетливо закатила глаза, одновременно зажигая газ в рожке, чтобы подогреть чайник.

– Да ладно, – ухмыльнулся Стив, окончательно растеряв остатки смущения. Без вульгарного кармина на пухлых губах его компаньонка на эту ночь стала своей в доску. – Я тоже из Бруклина.

Она засмеялась.

– Энни я, умник.

– Уже лучше. Я Стив.

Она стучала чайником, насыпала в тарелку печенюшки, искала сахар и преспокойно рассказывала, сколько у неё сегодня было клиентов, что она не любит кофе, какая сволочь бакалейщик, чтоб ему ни дна, ни покрышки, а квартирная хозяйка ещё хуже, какой щедрый господин попался у вокзала. Из-за этого господина она может себе позволить «пустую» смену со Стивом, есть чем рассчитаться с сутенёром. Стив тихо дурел, пил чай, на третьем слое сознания думая о бифштексе, порывался сказать, что на ботинки смотреть нечего, а деньги есть, если надо. Но не сказал, побоялся, что Энни не так поймёт, решит, что Стив претендует на её постель. Меньше всего ему хотелось менять божественный уют на деловые отношения. 

– А ты чем на хлеб зарабатываешь? – спросила Энни, решив, видимо, что её гость уже достаточно подкован в проблемах жриц любви. – Если не секрет, конечно.

«Секрет», – подумал Стив, а вслух сказал:

– Рисую для журналов. Работы немного, но копейка-другая водится.

– Ух ты! – восхитилась Энни. – Слушай, а давай ты меня нарисуешь? Всегда хотела, чтоб нарисовали!

Стив энергично закивал, забросил в рот пару печенюшек, захлебал остатками чая и вытащил блокнот из внутреннего кармана пиджака. Ему действительно остро захотелось это сделать и стало даже слегка досадно, что не сам предложил.

Она села, как он велел, и замерла. Стив подточил карандаш и сосредоточился. Рисовал он всегда быстро, а сегодня вообще будто с цепи сорвался. Руки летали над бумагой, истосковавшись по карандашу, который, шурша грифелем, подсказывал, куда положить очередной штрих. Стив наслаждался, на время забыв о полковнике Кэткарте и Баки Барнсе. 

Через пятнадцать минут предъявил набросок заказчице.

– Это я? – тихо спросила та. Тронула лоб нарисованного лица.

Стив ещё раз сверил. Да, очень похоже получилось, хорошая работа. Только сейчас он понял, что Энни не только выше его, но и старше.

– Мне тридцать скоро, – сказала она, словно подслушав мысли. – Я никогда не думала, что кто-нибудь может меня так увидеть… 

Вскинула на Стива неестественно блестящие глаза.

– Нарисуй меня голой, Стив. Я хочу. Пожалуйста.

Он покраснел до кончиков ушей, не понимая, что случилось.

– Я н-не…

– Ну же, – перебила она грубовато. – Ты ведёшь себя как старая дева, хотя раздеваться буду я. А мне не привыкать.

Краснота перешла в какой-то бурый цвет, а в груди нехорошо, предупреждающе булькнуло. Дар речи Стив временно утратил.

Энни поняла его молчание по-своему. Сбросила жакет и взялась за пуговицы блузы. Вторую сверху оторвала – руки дрожали. Такие потрясающие кружевные бюстгальтеры Стив видел только на картинках, которые иногда приносил Баки. 

– Только не начинай проповедь, ладно? – пробормотала она ожесточённо, сражаясь с застёжкой юбки. – Ненавижу эти вещи. Как такая красивая и добрая девушка стала проституткой? – просюсюкала, явно кого-то передразнивая.

Юбка полетела в угол. Чулки у Энни – нейлоновые, облегавшие стройные ножки, словно вторая кожа. Стиву пришла мысль, что она должна страшно мёрзнуть на улице в тонких чулках и короткой юбке. Эта мысль почему-то вывела его из шока.

– А и вправду – как? – просипел, откашлявшись.

– Жрать хотела, – фыркнула она, отщёлкивая кружевной – в тон бюстгальтеру – поясок. – Я ведь десять лет на панели, когда начинала, с работой даже для мужиков было туго. Жалостливым клиентам, – Энни внезапно оскалилась; подводка под глазами расплылась широкими полосами, – рассказываю о младших сестричках в Мэне, которым я отсылаю деньги, но тебе врать тошно. Одна я, как перст одна. Но жить тоже хочу.

На ней остались только трусики, и Стива снова затрясло.

– Это не жизнь, Энни. – О том, чтобы взять карандаш, речь не шла. – Это хуже смерти, такая жизнь. Сейчас разной работы полно, рук не хватает. И женщины…

– Клепальщица Рози, да! – истерично хохотнула она. Колыхнулись округлые груди. – Иди к чёрту, Стив. Ты их видел, этих клепальщиц. Они к тридцати пяти – полные развалины. Медленное самоубийство.

– Ладно, не надо на завод. Ты могла бы научиться, к примеру, стенографии.

– К нам сбежала одна стенографистка. Сказала, что быть шлюхой честнее. Платят больше и не надо делать вид, что ты что-то там записываешь.

Стив против воли прыснул. Энни подбоченилась:

– Так ты будешь меня рисовать, а?

Она была прекрасна. Стив отложил блокнот. Эту прелесть на бумагу перенести всё равно невозможно. Энни подошла вплотную, так, что её колени почти упёрлись в колени сидевшего на диване Стива. Он видел крошечный шрамик на белой коже чуть ниже пупка. Он слышал стук её сердца.

– Тогда я буду рисовать тебя. – Она склонилась, положила руки ему на плечи. Тёмно-розовый, в мелких морщинках, как пенка на молоке, сосок толкнул Стива в щёку. – Так, как умею.

– Не надо, Энни… – связность мыслей терялась стремительно. – Не надо… – Она провела губами по его виску, по брови. – Я… уродлив… ты не должна… не надо…

– Ты – уродлив? – тихо рассмеялась она, ероша его волосы. – Тебя просто никто правильно не нарисовал, малыш.

Энни рисовала Стива Роджерса почти до рассвета. Весь свой опыт, всё умение она вложила в эту картину. Так делают любимую работу для очень близких людей.

Она заснула перед утром, удовлетворённая результатом, а он лежал, не шевелясь, и пытался понять, что с ним случилось. Ему подарили чудо, чтобы тут же отобрать…

Нет, он не смирится. Скоро надо уходить, но вечером он вернётся. Поговорит с Энни ещё раз. Убедит и уведёт отсюда. Его жалования с лихвой хватит на двоих. Пусть сама выберет, кем ему, Стиву, быть: подругой или женой. Если возникнут проблемы с сутенёром, – у Стива есть дальнобойное удостоверение, подключить полицию… Не все же они продажные, в самом деле-то. Дэвис поможет, если сил не хватит, шеф поймёт, он всё понимает. 

С этими мыслями Стив нежно поцеловал обнажённое плечо спящей девушки и очень осторожно выбрался из постели. Не потревожил, не разбудил. Подумал мельком, что вчера, скажем, у него такой фокус ни за что не получился бы. Что-нибудь опрокинул бы, грюкнул пружинами… Это Энни заставила его поверить в собственное тело.

Хотел написать записку, но не нашёл карандаш. Закатился куда-то. Ничего, вернётся вечером – найдёт.

 

В конторе скучал в одиночестве Малыш Итон. Судя по мятой рубашке, он здесь ночевал.

– Хэй, Стиви, – он выпустил в потолок табачный дым. – Что за дела? Где старик? Где Джонни?

Разумеется, Стив ничем помочь не мог. Ничего он не знал. Строя догадки и нервничая всё больше, провели они полтора часа. В половине одиннадцатого грохнула дверь, и в комнату влетел Дэвис. Задержавшиеся на его бугристой голове волосы не были, как обычно, приклеены пиксафоном к лысине, а стояли дыбом. Очки запотели в тёплой комнате, и глаз сразу разглядеть не удалось.

– Слава богу, шеф, – начал Итон, поднимаясь ему навстречу. – Мы уже невесть что надумали.

– Собирайтесь, – отрывисто перебил его Дэвис. Кажется, он не слышал, что ему говорили. – Едем в морг на опознание.

– Джонни? – непослушными губами выговорил Стив. – Сердце?

Это могло случиться с каждым из них в любой момент. Они были готовы. Нет. Ни хрена они не были готовы.

– Да. Джонни. Именно сердце. Девять грамм свинца в миокарде. Два часа назад, на пороге дома.

Он снял очки, достал платок, начал протирать стёкла. Изнутри тоже: вогнутые линзы были полны слёз.

 

Даже на цинковом столе, вымазанный ледяным светом белых ламп, Джонни остался красавчиком, эльфом из сказки. Спокойным, немного ироничным. Как всегда.

Какое-то время Стив не видел ничего, кроме единственного тёмного пятнышка на груди Джонни. Пытался сопоставить безобидную с виду точку и смерть. Они плохо сопоставлялись. Итон выдержал минуты три и вышел курить на улицу. Дэвис разговаривал с кем-то, наверное, важным, в задней комнате. 

Стив остался. Потом только обратил внимание, что остался не в одиночестве. Чуть в стороне от прозекторского стола стоял немолодой полковник, чьё лицо напоминало завязанное узлом вафельное полотенце. Чёрные быстрые глаза. Выправка, какой у Стива никогда не будет.

Что он здесь забыл? Но если Дэвис не отреагировал, значит, полковник по делу.

Заметив пристальный взгляд Стива, он чуть заметно кивнул и подошёл ближе.

– Жаль парня, – сказал, словно они были знакомы лет сто. – Вас двоих, видать, господь уберёг. И возле твоего дома, сынок, и возле дома твоего приятеля были засады. Дэвиса, – полковник невесело усмехнулся, – так просто не засечь.

– Почему? – выдавил Стив. Несопоставляемых вещей прибавилось.

Полковник хмыкнул.

– Твой приятель, курильщик. Утром выяснили. Он отправил один запрос в министерство по собственной инициативе, не поставив в известность Дэвиса. Не зная ничего о дополнительных мерах безопасности, которые стоило принять. Два дня им понадобилось, чтобы вас найти.

– Итон? – недоверчиво переспросил Стив.

– Да. Даже не знаю, честолюбие взыграло или хотел сюрприз сделать… Потом расскажет.

– Он… Он же не мог знать!

– Он должен был думать. Я понимаю, что он не предавал. Но иногда глупость хуже предательства.

Стив выровнял дыхание, пока ещё это было можно сделать.

– Кто вы?

– Полковник Филлипс. Старый знакомец того очкастого чёрта, который сейчас беседует с министром Форрестолом. Тебя я знаю. С момента, как вы наткнулись на «систему Финча», по сути, вы работаете на мой отдел.

– Так вы вели нас последний месяц? – вдруг спросил Стив, набычившись.

– Я. – Кажется, полковник удивился. – А что?

– Вы знали, насколько опасна ГИДРА. Мы – только догадывались. Вы – знали. И что обыкновенной секретности мало, тоже знали. – От ярости подступивший было приступ сгинул без следа. – Но, чтобы не спугнуть крупную добычу, оставили нас без прикрытия, даже не предупредив толком. Вы знали, что мы – кроме шефа, разумеется, – недоученные сопляки и можем оступиться в любой момент. Держали нас в неведении, как… баранов!

– Ты ошибаешься, сынок, – мягко сказал Филлипс, но Стив уже завёлся.

– А Кэткарт?! Месяц! Он не состоит в ГИДРЕ. Он обыкновенный вор и сволочь. Месяц, полковник! Сколько ещё мертвецов вам надо?!

В висках бешено колотились какие-то птицы. Не дожидаясь ответа, Стив вылетел на улицу. Натолкнулся на Итона, вышиб нечаянно из его рук сигарету.

– Что? – дёрнулся Малыш.

– Нельзя ждать, – лихорадочно выпалил Стив, схватив Итона за отвороты куртки. – Ни месяц, ни до вечера. Понимаешь? Сейчас надо делать, потом может быть поздно.

Он рванул в переулок. Итон что-то крикнул вслед.

 

За ним вроде бы никто не гнался, но Стив немного попетлял проулками. Наверное, мало кто знал город лучше него. К дому Энни он вывернул совершенно не с той стороны, с какой его можно было бы ждать, молясь торопливо, чтобы она ещё не успела уйти на промысел. В боку ёкало, в бронхах булькало, в общем – в самый раз свататься. Мог бы и не хитрить: возле парадного стояла толпа извечных нью-йоркских зевак, и ещё на одного никто не обратил внимания. Он протолкался поближе, остановился возле здоровенного рыжеватого детины с сигарой в зубах. 

Карета «скорой» у крыльца. Двое копов у её борта лениво переговаривались, и было видно, что ничего стоящего с их точки зрения здесь не случилось. Наверняка обокрали кого-нибудь, а скряге поплохело. Дело житейское. Стив подобрался для последнего рывка к лестнице, но тут собрание оживилось.

– Что произошло? – спросил он в пространство, хотя интуиция исходила криком, уверяя, что Стиву это знать незачем.

– Выносят, выносят, – азартно зашептали сзади, и от этого липкого любопытства тревога перешла в какую-то странную тоску.

Санитары вынесли из подъезда носилки. Тело на брезентовом полотне было накрыто простынёй желтовато-белой, как зубы Малыша Итона.

– Проститутка отравилась газом, – произнёс женский голос слева.

Стив вздрогнул: он был готов поклясться, что секунду назад слева стоял толстяк в котелке. Но нет, сейчас на его месте стояла прехорошенькая брюнетка. Тёмно-карие глаза смотрели на Стива в упор. Так наставляют оружие.

– Как… как её звали?

Брюнетка промолчала, и Стив отвернулся. Пусть стреляет в затылок. Ещё вчера он бы от такого внимания впал в ступор, но сегодня ему было всё равно.

Санитар поскользнулся на грязи, носилки тряхнуло, и из-под простыни вывалилась тонкая рука, мазнула пальцами по земле, и мир непоправимо изменился второй раз за сегодня. Это плечо счастливый Стив целовал утром. Заданный вопрос потерял смысл, и жутким диссонансом прозвучал ответ:

– Люсильдой, Дарлой, Марианной, Лулу, других я не знаю, – ухмыльнулся рыжеватый детина, не вынимая сигары из налитых губ. – Ты из её клиентов, парень? Могу порекомендовать замену. У нас, конечно, не Невада, но полно классных девочек посвежее, эта-то всё равно в тираж выходила, тридцатник разменяла…

Кулак Стива вколотил сигару в сочные губы. Ожога Стив не заметил, изнутри жгло сильнее.

Она была шлюхой. Она спасла ему жизнь, увела из-под пули. Она была циничной шлюхой, мечтавшей, возможно, захомутать неопытного паренька, потому что возраст, здоровье, квартирная сука-хозяйка… Она любила его искренне, иначе Стив узнал бы ложь, он всегда её узнавал, в любом обличии. Она заткнула щели и отвернула до упора газ, когда поняла, что он ушёл, не оставив этой проклятой записки.

Улыбающиеся губы лопнули с чавкающим звуком, и кровь брызнула на рукав заношенной куртки Стива.

От изумления детина даже не выругался. Стив ударил ещё раз, не так удачно, кулак только проехался по воротнику щегольского пальто. Вокруг них волшебным образом организовался круг из зрителей. Боковым зрением Стив увидел, как грузятся в карету «скорой» равнодушные полицейские.

– Я тебя не трогал, – прорычал сутенёр и демонстративно выставил открытые ладони. Сплюнул кровью: – Психопат.

Чего угодно ожидал Стив, только не этого. Отступил на шаг. И дальше бы отступил, но плотное скопление людских тел оказалось слишком близко. Опасностью тянуло именно сзади, но оборачиваться было нельзя.

– Дурачок, – сказал детина почти ласково, глядя поверх плеча Стива. Подмигнул кому-то. – На Большого Джека Кловердейла нельзя поднимать руку.

Стив всё понял. Что слишком поздно – тоже. Всё-таки собирался ответить, потому что на слова надо отвечать словами. Он уже открыл рот, чтобы выпустить десяток жалящих слов. Но единственное стальное жало – сзади, слева, где почка – оказалось быстрее. Стив задохнулся от боли.

Потом он плохо понимал. Кричали, кажется, все, а брюнетка – громче всех. Почему-то стоял, не падал. Смотрел с отстранённым любопытством. Дырявые ботинки впитывали обильную кровь, словно грязную воду из лужи. Стив смотрел себе под ноги, и из красного зеркала улыбалась Энни с его рисунка – такая, какой она могла бы быть, но никогда не будет.

 

***

 

Он должен был попасть в ад и он туда попал. За Энни и за Джона Финча, которых не сумел спасти. Он считал, что привычен к боли, но в аду быстро доказали, что эта уверенность – большая ошибка. Каждый сустав, каждый клочок кожи жгли, выкручивали, рвали и травили кислотой. Стив горел и плавился, и стискивал зубы, понимая: это уже навсегда. Отсюда не вернуться, это хорошо. Можно не думать, а только корчиться в невидимых тисках.

Он не знал, сколько это продолжалось, но страшно удивился, когда закончилось. Что-то зашипело, как змеиное кубло, и пришлось зажмуриться от хлынувшего в глаза света. По обнажённой коже прошлось холодком. Боль истаивала снежинкой на ладони.

– Живой, сынок?

Что полковник Филлипс может делать в аду?

– А вы?

Зрение возвращалось медленно, зато странно обострившийся слух уловил сдавленное хихиканье. 

– И я.

Наконец-то получилось оценить обстановку.

Огромный зал. Он стоял, прижатый ремнями, в стальной конструкции, более всего напоминавшей поставленный на попа саркофаг, посреди этого зала. В руки впивались толстые иглы с трубками. Аппараты, каких Стиву ни разу не доводилось видеть, тянули к нему провода и шланги. И три человека – рядом, тревожно вглядывались ему в лицо.

Полковник Филлипс, красавица брюнетка, сверлившая его взглядом у дома Энни, и всклокоченный седоватый тип в белом халате, смутно знакомый. Тип деловито освободил Стива от игл и ремней, поманил, приглашая выйти из бокса.

– Что со мной?

Всё было не так, неправильно. Почему Филлипс стал ниже его ростом, был же выше? Лёгкость в теле, свободное дыхание, все чувства обострены до предела…

– Повезло, – флегматично ответил полковник. – Трижды. Во-первых, мисс Картер не дала тебе истечь кровью прямо на месте – она присматривала за тобой. За Финчем тоже следил мой человек, да вот встретить опоздал… Да. – Филлипс встряхнулся. – Во-вторых, доктор Эрскин, – кивок в сторону белохалатного, – согласился рискнуть единственной порцией сыворотки суперсолдата, а министр Форрестол по просьбе твоего шефа разрешил это сделать.

– Моё согласие не имеет с везением ничего общего, – встрял Эрскин. – Вас, молодой человек, я заприметил ещё на выставке Старк Экспо, хотел уговорить принять участие в этом эксперименте. Но вас тогда увели у меня прямо из-под носа. Представьте моё удивление, когда вас приволокли сюда скорее мёртвым, чем живым.

Стив вспомнил призывной пункт и терпеливого посетителя под запертой дверью. Удивительно, никогда не думал, что у него такая хорошая память.

– От судьбы не уйдёшь, – усмехнулся полковник. – Не мытьём, так катаньем, но ты здесь, сынок. И опять же повезло, что сыворотка сработала как надо.

– Кажется, я ничего не потерял бы, если бы она не сработала, – пробормотал Стивен, наконец-то обратив внимание на свой живот. Он рассматривал бугры мышц под атласной кожей отвлечённо, как анатомический муляж. Вытянул руку, напряг бицепс. Да, атлет с агитплаката мог вешаться от зависти. Но вся эта красота не радовала. Энни приняла его щуплым задохликом, кому всё это нужно?

– А Итона вы можете вылечить? – спросил он, встрепенувшись. – У вас ведь ещё есть такое лекарство?

Да что Итона?! Если можно исцелять смертельно больных… Это же чудо!

Доктор Эрскин замялся, а заговорила мисс Картер:

– Это не совсем лекарство, Роджерс. Это мощнейшее оружие. Вы скоро поймёте. Итон слишком несдержан, чтобы владеть им.

– Я тоже вёл себя… не самым умным образом, – пожал плечами Стив.

– Дэвис поручился за тебя, – с нажимом сказал Филлипс. – Не подведи его.

– А что от меня требуется?

– Служить Америке.

– А я не служил?

Полковник хмыкнул.

– Да, конечно. Всё то же самое, только без бумажек. Настоящий фронт. Ты ведь мечтал об этом?

Он мечтал.

Стив для пробы открутил от «саркофага» стальную плашку и согнул двумя пальцами. Скрутил в спиральку.

Новая жизнь. Новая судьба. Может, всё-таки доведётся повоевать вместе с Баки.

Наверное, это правильно. Ведь старая жизнь закончилась ещё до того, как подручный Большого Джека проколол ему почку. Стив не смог бы остаться прежним.

Пока неясно, кем теперь стал бывший бумажный солдат. Он знал только свою цель: защищать людей. Всех. Ведь на самом деле нет шлюх и порядочных, дураков и умных. Есть просто люди, и каждый стоит вселенной.

– Я не подведу, – сказал он. – Но у меня остались незавершённые дела на старой работе.

– Э, сынок, – полковник похлопал его по спине. – Забудь об этом. Ты теперь себе не принадлежишь.

– Почему? – удивился Стив. – Я не подписал ни одного документа, у вас нет даже моего устного согласия на эксперимент. Следовательно, я вам ничего не должен. Можно убить, наверное, но жалко же будет удачного образца, правда?

Он обаятельно улыбнулся. Лица собеседников вытянулись, и Стив понял, что убить будет проблематично. Очень проблематично.

– Мы спасли тебе жизнь, – укоризненно выцедил Филлипс.

– Я помню. И всё сделаю. Но мне нужны две недели, чтобы кое-что завершить и передать дела преемнику. После этого я весь ваш. Идёт?

Полковник проглотил несколько слов, явно неуместных в присутствии очаровательной девушки. Медленно кивнул. Мисс Картер неожиданно улыбнулась, продемонстрировав ямочки на щеках, и подмигнула Стиву. Стив, разумеется, покраснел.

– Но несколько тестов мы проведём прямо сейчас, – решительно произнёс доктор Эрскин и пинком направил суперсолдата Роджерса к нагромождению приборов. Стив поднял руки жестом «сдаюсь» и поплёлся на тестирование.

 

***

 

Полковник Кэткарт спешно подал в отставку через неделю после удачного эксперимента доктора Эрскина. К сожалению, его не удалось привлечь к суду. Его полк был полностью переформирован.

О Большом Джеке Кловердейле больше не слышали ни полицейские, ни проститутки. Ни те, ни другие по этому поводу не горевали.

Доктор Эрскин был убит на улице в тот же день, когда полковник Кэткарт сбежал в отставку. Секрет сыворотки доктор унёс с собой.

Расширенный отдел Дэвиса вошёл в состав секретной организации Щ.И.Т.

Стив Роджерс, отгуляв отвальную в родном отделе, навсегда надел маску Капитана Америки. Но это уже совсем другая история…


End file.
